1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit having a transparent resin layer between a driving panel and a sealing panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as one of flat panel displays, an organic light emitting display using organic light emitting devices has been noted. The organic light emitting display has characteristics that the viewing angle is wide and the power consumption is low since it is a self-luminous type display. Further, the organic light emitting display is also thought of as a display having sufficient response to high-definition high-speed video signals, and is under development toward the practical use.
As a material for an organic light emitting layer constructing the organic light emitting device, there are a low molecular weight material and a high molecular weight material. Currently, in view of light emitting efficiency and long lifetime, research and development of the organic light emitting display including the organic light emitting layer made of a low molecular weight material is actively implemented.
In such an organic light emitting display including a red organic light emitting layer, a green organic light emitting layer, and a blue organic light emitting layer for each of three primary colors of light has disadvantages such that a spectrum peak width of light extracted from each organic light emitting layer is wide and color purity (degree of saturation) is low. Further, in such an organic light emitting layer including a single color (white) organic light emitting layer has a disadvantage such that it is difficult to emit three primary colors only by the organic light emitting layer emitting a single color. Therefore, the color reproduction range for a current TV monitor or the like is not practically satisfied. By providing a color filter in the light extraction direction, the color reproduction range is magnified, the single light emission is separated into three primary colors, and outside light reflection is decreased.
A color filter is preferably used for a top emission type organic light emitting display in which light is extracted from the sealing substrate side in view of flexible design of TFT (Thin Film Transistor) and high aperture ratio of the pixel.
However, in the top emission type organic light emitting display in which a device substrate on which the organic light emitting devices are formed and a sealing substrate on which the color filter is provided are bonded together, a gap depending on the thickness of a resin or the like is generated between the organic light emitting devices and the color filter. Therefore, there have been shortcomings that other color is leaked from the adjacent color filter, luminance balance is lost, and color difference (color shift) is caused particularly in a wide viewing angle. To address these shortcomings, a method has been suggested in which a transparent resin layer is provided between the organic light emitting devices and the color filter, the thickness of the transparent resin layer is equal to or less than the distance between pixels of the organic light emitting devices (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-94878).